


Carved

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Gen, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deconstruction is not just about buildings falling, but about relationships collapsing.</p><p>Between a building and relationships only one will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my trope-bingo card, the presumed dead square.
> 
> Thanks to **ninemoons42** for the beta, as always.

The following letters were found in the aftermath of the collapse of Rossum Corporation's Antelope Valley research center, and have been found through the efforts of a team of students, staff and professors from UCLA.

The author of these letters had been presumed dead, buried in the rubble as the building fell in on him. These letters now offer proof that precisely the opposite is true.

Further stories will explore the implications of this new information in the coming days and weeks.

 _Los Angeles Times_ staff

*

M--

Five days since I've been trapped here under the remains of the lab that we had been liberating. At this point, I think you must think me dead. There is little left for me to do here, though, but wait.

Despite the mountains of concrete and rebar, I am sure that I will be able to push through all of it and return to you and the Brotherhood.

It only frustrates me that this lab was not holding mutants, but people under some form of contract for paid service. I shudder to think of what exactly they do here.

But if this piece is ever discovered without me, know that I am alive and that I worked myself free.

M

*

X--

It seems that once again you must feel disappointment on my account, for trying to make something for our people.

Only this time, it wasn’t our people who were being manipulated. But that doesn’t mean that the fight shouldn’t continue. We, as the leaders of mutants, cannot rest while governments subjugate our people. While I didn’t succeed this time, I know that in the end, what the Brotherhood and I continue to do will keep us from being another series of men and women left nameless, known only by numbers.

I once told you that I would never again following orders, or feel sympathy for men under orders, and I won't. I still won't. Nor will I let people like us, our fellow mutants, be forced into anything that resembled my childhood.

But of course you know all of this. You have heard me rant on it myriad times before. Being trapped under these blocks of concrete will not stop how I feel.

It is my hope that I will remain strong enough to lift away the steel rebar that went through so much of this building.

To once again see sunlight and work to protect all our brothers and sisters.

Your brother,  
Magneto

*

M--

Without food and water, I feel weak, but this is nothing like the pain and torture I have felt before. I struggle with lifting away the debris, but it only requires more dedication on my part.

I will not die in this place after all that I have done, but I don’t feel as though I will escape within the new few days.

Should I not survive, do not give up the fight!

M

*

X--

Miraculously, I have forced away enough debris to escape. It is my hope that this note will be all that anyone shall find of my time here.

I will not blame you for sending your men to fight me, nor will I take the time to seek you out.

You will be the man I knew, but who could not know me. You always have been, and you always will be.

Magneto

*

The letters were originally carved into the debris by steel rebar. Magneto’s powers have long been known, but Rossum Corporation felt that a detailed search for survivors was futile.

Seventeen days after Magneto collapsed the building, the debris had moved itself and left a means of egress.

Magneto’s location is unknown, though it can be safe to say he will find his way to his Brotherhood soon enough.


End file.
